The Two Sides Of The Same Coin
by Riya Williams
Summary: Harry,Ron and Hermione find a new beginning with their lives. What will happen if they find something that no one knew about a very special person known all over the wizarding world.Will their lives be same again? What choices will they make? Read on to know more...


Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry potter. All of the written work done by me doesn't change any of her original and spectacular works.

_**A\N: The story continues with Harry's journey after the war and with a slight turn of events.I have a really big plot and it might take me some time to ink please forgive the delays that might be caused in due course.**_

Chapter one

A New Beginning.

It was very dark and foggy in the Hogwarts grounds. A silhouette of a young lady could be seen. She was kneeling before a tombstone. Engraved in the stone was the name "Albus Percieval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore .Suddenly she stood up. Wiped her tear stroked cheeks and walked away without making a sound. Her feet were walking fast. It was as though she was walking away from something .Something which taunted her . Her memories.

"Mr Potter"

Harry turned .It was professor McGonagall .She was approaching Harry in the great hall. It was the morning of may 3rd, Harry had just finished having his breakfast and was reading the issue of Daily Prophet which had confirmed Voldemort's death. Harry somehow knew even before opening the Daily Prophet that he would have made the first page. But this time not only himself but also The Order of Pheonix had made it. While turning the pages something caught Harry's eyes .He stared at it . He looked around himself wondering how many people had read that piece of advertisement from the ministry. The house tables were arranged but no one was sitting according to their houses .at about 8:30 in the morning he had joined Ron, Hermione , Luna and Neville at the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall was slightly confused. She said in a weary voice "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger , Mr Weasley will you please accompany me to the headmaster's office." ending it blankly. Harry Ron and Hermione rose from their table and allowed her to escort them.

The whole castle except for the common rooms and the the great hall was in a mess. Famalies were united and few were helping to remove the dead. Kingsley (the current minister of magic) had announced a burial to honor those who gave up their lives in the war. Special wizards from the ministry to assist them in this process.

Harry followed the three of them into the headmaster's office . For the time being proffesor Mcgonagall had taken the Headmaster's office was in perfect and fit state . It seemed like McGonagall had put it back together. The only change was that one more person's portrait was added to the walls. Professor Snape's. Snape was apparently sleeping. Harry knew Professor Snape wouldn't want to talk about the sacrifice he had made for Harry. The sight of Snape made Harry feel a rush of gratitude and respect. Harry then looked towards Dumbledore's portrait. It was empty. Maybe he had gone out to visit some of his other portraits.

" are you continuing in Hogwarts as a student?" Professor McGonagall asked him. She had announced that Hogwarts will be repeating the year which was wasted due to the involvement of dark arts the previous night . Since Harry was sleeping through the dinner, Ron had told him about it in the morning . Harry thought about a peaceful year at Hogwarts . Re- studying all that he had missed in the past one year hunting Horcruxes . He will also have to take up his N.E.W.T.(Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests ) for his auror training. But being famous also has its own advantages. Harry knew that Kingsley would be more than glad to have Harry in the ministry. Hogwarts was his home but still he had step in the outside wizarding world. After a moment of consideration "Um….no." Harry replied. "Very well If you are not continuing with Hogwarts then you must be having some other plans?" professor McGonagall enquired ." I thought I will sign up as an auror trainee in the ministry. They had advertised for some in the daily prophet."" Kingsley will be more than happy to have you in team" she replied with a tone of satisfaction."I guess I will go along with Harry for the Auror training. But I am sure that Hermione will want to continue" He ended his sentence with a tone of light teasing. Hermione had been silent all along and seemed to consider Ron's idea suddenly she stood up and replied that she would continue at Hogwarts. "Very well if that's the case then I shall inform Kingsley about his newcomers and would you do me the favour of informing bottom and tell him to meet me in here."

Harry had a feeling that he knew why she was calling Neville .Trying not to smile he told that he would with pleasure inform Neville that she wanted to meet him. McGonagall gave a sly look. Before she could ask anything else he hurriedly left the office with both Ron and Hermione in his heels."Wonder what that was all about.?" Ron mused as they headed towards the common room. "Search me" Harry replied. When they entered the common room they saw Neville sitting comfortably in the chair opposite to the fire. "Hey mate how you doing? Ron asked. As soon as he heard the news that professor McGonagall wanted to see him . Neville stood up and left without another word."Don't you think it was strange that McGonagall would call us without any particular reason?"Hermione spoke. Harry noticed that it was the first time she had spoken since they left the Headmaster's office."Yeah sort of UnMcGonagall-ish. Don't you think?"Ron said " Anyways I am glad that everything about You- Sorry Voldemort is over." "I wonder why ….." Hermione mused, and knowing Hermione for almost half of his life had taught him enough not to interrupt her while she was thinking. Then she shook her head and she proceeded in her thought process . It was a matter of minutes before Neville re-entered he came inside the common room he had a very confused expression , the one he used to give during snape's classes.

But Snape was no longer… After all Snape had done to protect Harry , it felt weird to think him as the professor who had he had loathed for the past seven years. Looking back he sensed that all along Hermione never went against him or spoke ill of him. She had been right all along."McGonagall is totally making the wrong choice .She has asked _ME_ to join the aurors. She must be crazy."Neville howled interrupting his thought process. Even Hermione looked startled which happened very rarely."Why what's wrong?" she asked."Do you want to continue here?""No" Neville replied."It's just…" he faltered."During the war it was a lucky stroke, But.."

"But you feel you won't last long if you join the aurors. Am I right ?"Ron voiced Neville's fear .

"yeah.."

"Neville , what you did during the war was not luck, you are killed Nagini, which helped us to kill Voldemort. Embrace the fact that you are brave " Hermione voiced in."Hey mate you can be an auror only if you want to be. I learnt it in a hard way. Follow your instincts only those can help you. Whatever you do, do it by your heart mate."Ron said in a philosophical voice."You are right .I can be brave if I want to." Neville said in confident tone."Hey has anyone seen Hannah? She was so upset today morning." He added."I guess she would be in the castle grounds. She was Searching for you" Ginny said as she walked in. Looking at Hermione she asked "Madam Pomfrey was looking for someone to help her with the injured would you like to join me? Hermione agreed and both of them walked outside followed by Neville.

Harry who had been a silent spectator throughout teased Ron about his "philosophical views". Ron laughed and slided in the sofa to get a correct posture and immediately went in to a nap. Harry was pondering about Ginny's short visit, during which she had been avoiding his gaze. Harry's heart had skipped a beat when he saw her. He knew that he had to apologize to her. But his apology woudn't be a normal one. It had been a very sudden idea. He awoke Ron who had then started to snore and once they were out of the castle grounds apparated both of them to the borrow. Once back at the borruw, he noticed Mrs. Weasley doing some job in the kitchen. Her face expressed her pain of losing her son.A lump formed in Harry's throat . Harry to cheer her up, made her sit with him and Ron and discussed the plan. Though only a part of it. He dint speak about the part which involved Ginny. He kept that to himself. Mrs. Weasley smiled a little and said "I am glad that you are involving me in this it is only possible after the Burial…"Her eyes once more clouded with tears. Harry consoled her and she soon apparated to Hogwarts to join her husband and the rest. Ron too left to join Hermione. Harry was alone at the Burrow ,nothing to say of the ghoul in the attic.

Now he had a life which was totally his .Yet the loss of Tonks, Lupin,Fred and many others pained him. He had to make the life of his better and make sure that the sacrifice of these people,his people, has a meaning.


End file.
